In the related art, in a pharmacy of a hospital, a nurse's room of a ward, or the like, a pharmacist or a nurse carries out a combination and preparation operation (hereinafter, referred to as administering) of medicines which are prescribed based on an instruction such as a prescription, an injection prescription, or the like which is provided by a doctor.
When administering the medicines, first, it is necessary to collect a plurality of medicines which are prescribed based on the instruction, to measure, dissolve, and combine the plurality of collected medicines through an adequate procedure, and the like.